Kohai and Sempai
by whitelily5445
Summary: Kyo was taking a bath one night when Len...just decided to take one with him. What will happen? Rated M for a reason! Lemony goodness! XD  Yaoi. Len x OC. Request from The Pocketwatch Ripper. Dedicated to Princess Ramen-8018.


" Kyo!" Akira's voice rang through the vocaloid's ears. He looked over, behind the couch, to look at Akira.

" Yes Akira?" Kyo spoke to the younger vocaloid. Akira walks over to him and grabs him by the arm, trying to pull him up.

" Help. Me. With. Dinner. Please," she says each word with each pull. Then, she accidentally looses her grip on his arm and fall onto the floor. Kyo looks at her for a minute before laughing a little making Akira blush and roll over onto her stomach.

" Not funny!" Akira says into the floor. Kyo stands up and grabs onto Akira's waist, pulling her back up.

" C'mon Akira..I'll help you with dinner," Kyo says and she groans and gets up. When she's up, she crosses her arms in a pout. Kyo looks at her before rubbing her head.

" Aww..C'mon Akira. Just because I laughed a little bit, that doesn't mean you should be too mad at me..Now let's go. We have to get dinner ready before Meiko comes down and yells at us for something," Kyo speaks calmly to her. Akira smiles then and jumps up a little bit, her face as happy as a 6 year old.

" Okay," she says and both the two head into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

While Mixing Together Things

" Hey Akira, could you pass me the sauce?" Kyo asks her. Akira smiles at him.

" Sure Kyo," she replies to him and gets the sauce, Just as she's handing it to him, she drops it and spills it all over Kyo's shirt and pants. Kyo gives a gasp and back quickly away from the counter.

" Ah..Shit! Akira!" Kyo says in a louder voice then normal. Akira was frantic, trying to get something to help it get washed out.

" Ahhh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SO SORRY!" she yells, still running round trying to find a washcloth or something or the sort. Kyo just sighs and grabs onto her.

" I'm fine, I guess..Just..Be more careful..Please..," Kyo says to her calmly. Inside he was actually pretty mad. He had just washed his clothes and now it had sauce all over it! And that is probably gonna stain on his pants since they were white! ' Darn it..Gotta get these into the wash,' he thought as he let out another sigh.

" Look..I'm just gonna go take a bath alright? I'm going to leave my clothes in a basket out in the hallway. Could you _please _come up and put them into the wash?" Kyo asks her. Akira nods.

" Yes..Okay..Again..I'm so sorry..It was an accident..," Akira spoke again. Kyo rubbed her on the head once more before heading upstairs into his room. ' I really hope she doesn't screw up putting things into the wash. Sometimes she is too clumsy..And I normally don't get mad either..,' he lets out a sigh,' Oh well..She can't help it after all.' When he enters his room, he immediately stripped of his clothes, put them into a basket and outside his door so Akira would take them. Then, he went into his bathroom and started to prepare a bath. As the water was running, he started to look at himself in the mirror. He had always thought that his red eyes made him look different, but, in truth, he wasn't the only one. There were other people like Dell, Haku, Hakuo, Teto, Ted, Akaito and he sees people one the street that has red eyes too. So, he didn't really feel all left out once he figured that out.

He gave a sigh and sat down on the side of the tub, waiting for it to fill up. He stuck is hand in the water and started moving it around, thinking about random things. For starters, he saw that Miku was, once again hanging all over Kaito today. And Kaito, of course, was pissed beyond belief! He knew that Kaito didn't necessary _hate_ Miku, but just didn't like her in.._that way_. Many of the vocaloid's, if not almost all, knew that Kaito liked Akaito for a long time now. Now, if only Miku could get it through her thick head that he doesn't want to be with her, then we could all be happy.

Kyo got stripped of his thought as he noticed that the water had gotten high enough for his liking. He leaned over to turn the water off and slowly slipped into the tub. He breathed, feeling the hot water warm his body and relax his muscles. He didn't care what anybody said. He believed that bath were much better than showers. So what if your floating around in your own dirt? It feels darn right good.

He took the cup from the side of the tub and started pouring water onto his black hair. He liked his black hair. I was somehow always neat and straight, even if he just woke up. And, to him, it was a nice color. Most people didn't seem to like the total pitch black hair thing, but to him...well he loved it. Though, the combination or black hair and red eyes made his appearance something that he wasn't. Most people thought he was dark and evil like Taito or something, but he was actually very nice and well behaved. He had always hated that particular stereotype. When he was little, some kid's would avoid him because of it and he would be pretty lonely all the time. Until...

Flashback

_Kyo was sitting at the playground, watching all of the other children play. No one was really all the interested in playing with him and he started to get used to it. He didn't have any friends, most people didn't even give him a second look. While he was lost in his thoughts, a blonde haired boy came over to him._

_ " H-Hello," the blonde spoke. Kyo, just now noticing him, looked up at him. He knew this boy. His name was Len Kagamine, one of the son's of the rich and famous Kagamine family. He had a twin sister, Rin Kagamine, that always followed him around, thought Kyo didn't see her at this moment. He looked at Len for a little while longer, before retreating his eyes back down and started playing with a rock._

_ " What?" he asked the younger boy. Len hesitated for a minute and Kyo smiled to himself a little bit. ' Yeah..Everyone's scared of me...Just because I use a little bit of mean in my voice they all run screaming...This boy's probably the same exact way,' Kyo thought. But his thought's turned out to be wrong, for instead of running away, Len sat right down next to the black haired boy, causing Kyo to look at him with a surprised eye._

_ " D-Do you wanna c-come play with m-me?" Len asks him, stuttering a little. Kyo was absolutely in awe. This is probably the longest that another kid has sat down and talked to him. Let alone invite him to go and play! Kyo was tempted to..but another side of him just told him to ignore the blonde and move on with his miserable, lonely life._

_ " No...I don't want to...Now go..I wanna be alone," Kyo spoke to the child. Len paused again for a minute, until standing up, walking in fount of Kyo and kneeling down. Kyo looked at him, about to yell at him, but then stopped when he say Len's face. Len had the most determined look on his face and he was staring right in Kyo's eyes._

_ " Yes..I want you to play with me...And your going to..So, get up..," Len spoke. Kyo blinked a few times, before his face turned into a slight smile and then he burst out laughing. He fell backward on the concrete platform, holding onto his stomach. Len stood up, a blush starting to creep around his face._

_ " W-What are you laughing for?" Len asked him. Kyo made himself stop laughing and sat up, wiping a few tears from his eyes._

_ " Sorry...*giggle*..That was just pretty funny..It was like you were trying to act like your sister or something..You just looked so determined," Kyo said. Len's face got even brighter._

_ " W-Well...I was kinda trying a little bit...She said that I should try and stand up for myself more often...Anyways..Please come and play with me..I'm lonely," Len asked the boy again, only this time in a more nicer, Len tone. Kyo looked up at him._

_ " Where's your sister at?" he asked the boy. Len turned towards the playing field and pointed._

_ " She's busy playing some girl game with Miku, Lenka and Luka...She said that I couldn't play because I was a boy..," Len explained to Kyo. Kyo thought for a minute before standing up and patting Len on the head. Len blushed a little bit more and looked up at Kyo._

_ " Alright Len..I'll play with you," Kyo spoke. Len's face got a big smile on it and he giggled a little bit._

_ " Thank you! C'mon!" Len dragged Kyo with him over to a play area, while Kyo was complaining about how he doesn't like to be dragged. _

End Flashback

Ever since that day, Len and him would play at recess. And before Kyo knew it, he had fallen in love with the banana lover. He knew that it was probably wrong, considering the age difference and the both being boys thing, but he couldn't stop his feelings. He let out a sigh and grabbed the shampoo, about to put some on his hand, when the door open. Kyo looked towards it and couldn't believe it. Len was standing there, with a blush on his face. Kyo let out a yelp and quickly closed the shower curtain.

" Len! What are you doing in here?" Kyo yelled toward the boy. He saw from behind the curtain that Len had walked all the way over to the tub.

" Haruki said that it would be fun to take a bath with Kyo-Kun," Len spoke to him and Kyo rolled his eyes. ' Of course..Of course Haruki would do something like that,' Kyo thought. Haruki was probably one of the most perverted girl he had ever met. Maybe on of the most perverted people actually. And yet somehow, they were still kinda friends.

" Well...Ummm...," Kyo thought of a way to break it to Len that HE SHOULD NOT TAKE A BATH WITH ANOTHER MAN! While Kyo was thinking, he was unaware that Len had started to undress himself. He only noticed when the shower curtain was pulled back, due to his lack of grip onto it, and Len had started getting into the bath.

" Gahh! Len!" Kyo yelled out. Len just looked at him.

" Yeah Kyo-Kun?" Len asks and Kyo couldn't help but blush a little. Len started calling Kyo ' Kyo-Kun' for as long as Kyo could remember. It's actually quite childish that Len would use it now, though Len normally uses it when he wants something from Kyo. Like right now! Kyo hesitated, before finally giving in and motioned for Len to come all the way into the tub.

" Alright come on in Len." Kyo said to him and scooted back so that both boys could fit inside the bath. Len's face brightened as he stepped all the way in.

" Thanks Kyo-Kun," Len said to him and gave him a hug. Kyo blushed as their skin's were put together, but he hugged Len back all the same. Even when Len gave him a little kiss on the check, he was fine with that. Len sometimes did that to his anyways. And when Len decided to wrap his arms around Kyo, to hug him more, Kyo was fine with that also. Len had a habit of doing that anyways. Even when their nipples brushed together, Kyo kept himself sain for that too. The thing that set his off and almost mad his lost it and gave him a very hard and very visible erection, was the fact their there cock's were pretty much pushed together.

" Umm...L-Len..Your uhh...A little close...Down..there..," Kyo spoke., unable to say exactly what he was trying to say. He didn't want to poison the young boy's mind with those dirty words. Len tilted his head to the side, confused. ' Down there?' Len thought, then thought some more,' Wait..Does he actually mean ' down there?' Len looked down at his cock and noticed that Kyo's was much larger than his..Even more big then it was suppose to be. And, through his own cock, he could feel that it was hard too. He looked back up at Kyo.

" Kyo..Why is your thing hard?" he asked blatantly. Kyo blushed more and looked at Len.

" Umm..well...You see...," Kyo couldn't find the right words. Len thought about it for a minute, until he remembered something that Rin had told him.

" Wait..Isn't that called an erection?" Len asks and Kyo's eyes went wide. How did Len know that word? Who told him? Why did they tell him?..Wait..Was it Haruki? That dirty little..!

" And doesn't it happen when you get...turned on...Kyo..Are you turned on?" Len asked him and Kyo felt as it he was going to faint. Whoever the person was that told Len these thing, he was going to kill them. Kyo looked at Len.

" Well..Uhh...Yeah..Len..It is...You see..Your..Thingy..Is kinda close to mine..And uhh..It kinda made it..Sorta..Hard..So..If you could just..Uhh..," Kyo spoke but was then cut off by Len.

" Can I touch it?" Len asked, innocently. Kyo's face was a bright shade of red by now and his face was burning up.

" Uhh..Well...I don't think that you should..," Kyo was once again cut off.

" Please? I've never had one of those before..I want to see how it feels..Please?" Len almost begged the other man. Kyo hesitated.

" F-Fine Len. Just..Don't got over board with the touching..," Kyo allowed him Len smiled.

" Thanks Kyo-Kun," he spoke and then moved his hand down and poked Kyo's cock, making Kyo flinch a little bit.

" Wow..It's really hard," Len spoke. ' Yeah and it's about to get harder if you keep on touching it!' Kyo thought, trying to keep him cool. He couldn't afford to lost it now and risk scaring Len away. That was the last thing that he wanted. Len wrapped his whole hand around it and started stroking it.

" Does that feel good Kyo-Kun?" Len asks him. Kyo looks at him and answers with a moan.

" Yes..Len..Please..Stop now...," Kyo asks him. Len shakes his head.

" No..I don't wanna," he replies back.

" Why not?"

" Because Kyo-Kun..I...like you..," Len replies with a blush. Kyo's eyes go wide. ' Len..likes me..?' he thinks. Suddenly, Kyo grabs Len's hand away and turns their bodies so that Len was now on the bottom. When this happens, Len lets out a little yelp and he looks at Kyo with confused eyes.

" What-," Len was cut off.

" I like you too Len," Kyo tells him. Len pauses then gives a smile and he wraps his arms around Kyo's neck.

" Good," he says back and kisses Kyo. Kyo kisses back with force, putting his hand on Len's waist. This is what he wanted..This is what he was waiting for all those years..This little boy beneath him..He had him..And we wouldn't let him go for anything..

Kyo tilted his head, deepening the kiss, with caused Len to moan and buck his hips. This action made the boys cock's rub against each other, earning a moan from both boys. Kyo pulled back and started nipping down Len's neck. Len held onto Kyo tighter as Kyo started going further down, leaving little kisses and nips all over him. When he got to Len's nipples he started licking and sucking on them.

" Hahh...Kyo..Kun," Len moaned and moved his head to the side. Kyo continued doing that for a while before sitting up and looking down at Len. Len looked at him and wined.

" Mhh..More..," Len begged him, causing Kyo to smile. Kyo moved his hand down to Len's stomach and made little circles there for a while before moving down and wrapping his hand around Len's cock and stroking it. Len let out a loud moan, almost a scream, and tried to buck his hips, but Kyo kept them right where they were. He also started nipping Len's ear and stroking faster.

" Gah...Kyo...F-Feels good...Please..More...I need more..," Len moaned to Kyo, pleading him to make him feel better. Kyo looked at him.

" You need it huh? How much do you need it?" Kyo asked him in a sadistic tone, making Len wimper.

" So much...I need it so much..Mhh..Please...I need you..I need your cock inside me..Please..Mhh," Len begged the older boy. Kyo smirked, liking the answer and stopped stroking him, lifting his legs up. He moved his head in and started licking all around Len's ass before moving him tongue in and out of the small entrance.

" Gahh! Mhh! Good...So good..," Len moaned. Kyo continued his action for a few more minutes before putting two fingers into the boy.

" Gahh! Kyo-Kun! It hurt..," Len yelled out and griped into Kyo's shoulders, digging his nails into the skin. Kyo started moving them in and out, trying his best to be gentle.

" I know Len..It'll get better..Just bear with me..," Kyo tried calming the young blonde. Len nodded and tried relaxing a little. Kyo started stroking Len too, thinking it might get his mind of the pain. Kyo shoved his fingers further into the boy and bent his fingers just enough to hit the others prostate. Len's eyes open wide and he lets out a scream.

" Hahh! Kyo! Right there! Again! Please again!" Len yelled out and Kyo smiled. He started hitting the spot over and over again while Len just writhed and screamed.

" Len..Your so needy..Do you want something bigger in there?" Kyo asks him.

" Yes! Please!" Len begged him. Kyo smiled and removed his fingers, earning a whine from Len, which made Kyo smile.

" Don't worry sweet...," Kyo said to him and positioned himself at Len's entrance," This might hurt a little bit..But it'll get better." Len nodded and braced himself. Kyo pushed into Len and Len though he was going to get ripped in half. The pain was the worst thing ever and Len didn't know if he could handle it or not. But he tried his hardest not to push Kyo off and run back into his room. Once Kyo was all the way in, he stayed there, waiting for Len to adjust to his size. He started caressing Len's torso, hoping this would help the banana lover calm a little bit. After a while, Len looked up at him.

" Y-You can move now I think," Len gave him the okay. Kyo nodded and slowly pulled out and slid back in. He started off at a slow pace, not wanting to hurt the younger one. After a while he picks up the pace and tries to find that place inside of Len again.

" Hahh! Kyo-Kun! There!" Len yelled out. ' There it is,' Kyo thinks and starts slamming into it harder and harder each time.

" Hahh!Gahh!Kyo-Kun!More..Faster! Harder! Please!" Len pleads with older boy. ' Jeez..He's really needy when it comes to sex,' Kyo think. He listens to Len's pleads and lifts his hips up even higher, slamming harder and faster into him, earning loud moans and screams from the blonde.

" Kyo-Kun! Yes..There! Kyyaa!" Len moaned and lifted his head and opened his mouth, silently asking Kyo for a kiss. Kyo bends down and kisses the blonde, sloppily and wet. Kyo could tell Len was almost at his limit and he could feel himself also there as well.

" Len...Your taking me in..so deep...Len...," Kyo moans after they break apart.

" Kyo-Kun..I'm gonna cum...I'm gonna cum..Kyo-Kun..," Len warns him. Kyo nods and starts stroking Len's cock, trying to get him there faster. In no time, Len's back was arched and he was cumming, screaming Kyo's name. After a couple more thrusts, Kyo came to, deep inside the blonde. After he was spent, he collapsed on top of Len's wet, sticky body, trying to catch his breath. Len pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of Kyo's head.

" Kyo-Kun..I love you..," Len says his red eyes lover. Kyo looked up at him, gave him a smile and kissed him softly.

" I love you too Len," he replies and lays his heard back on Len and soon both boys fall asleep in the tub.

A/N: Well..I liked writing this..It took a while though...Oh well...The lemon was pretty crappy in my opinion but..I guess it wasn't the worst thing I could do..But it sure was close to the worst..Again, this request was from The Pocketwatch Ripper and it was dedicated to a good friend of his, Princess Ramen-8018..Thanx for reading and please review! :D


End file.
